Hyperpolarized inert gas imaging (IGI) is a new technology that can provide high-resolution, 3-D MR images of lung structure and ventilatory function. The IGI technique has great potential for the early diagnosis of lung disease. In order to make IGI a commercial reality, a number of technological hurdles must be overcome. One significant obstacle is the ability to preserve polarization after the gas has been dispensed from the polarizing machine. For the economic viability of IGI, it is critical to be able to transport the hyperpolarized gas to customers by automobile, while maintaining as much of the non-equilibrium polarization as possible. There is no fundamental reason why efficient transport cannot be achieved. At present, however, no company makes a commercial product to transport hyperpolarized gas. We seek to address this need by developing a commercial hyperpolarized gas transporter. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Inert Gas Imaging has thus far been used as a superior non-radioactive imaging modality for air-filled spaces. Historically, IGI has been limited to the few researchers who have access to hyperpolarized gas. The research proposed here would give physicians from various fields access to hyperpolarized gas in a cost-efficient manner, thereby rapidly and substantially increasing the market for this type of imaging.